A 9th Chevron code?
by BloodArcher43
Summary: what if the 9th chevron sent people to an alternate reality set in a AU (Possible jhon sheppered cameo)
1. Chapter 1

A 9th chevron code?

An SG-1/Atlantis fan fiction

AU story

The stargate was dialling on its own, and the new guy was trying to close the Iris to lock the gate. He spilledcoffee on his jacket before he had a chance.

"Unauthorised off-world activation", said the controller.

 _ **Flashback**_

Atlantis had finally come home to earth after all these years, and now they were downloading the ancient database. What surprised people like doctor Jackson was that there were millions of stargate codes but only three codes that involved 9 gate symbols.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Chevron 1 encoded

Chevron 2 encoded

Chevron 3 encoded

Chevron 4 encoded

Chevron 5 encoded

Chevron 6 encoded

Chevron 7 encoded

Chevron 8 encoded

Chevron 9 encoded and locked'"

"Whoosh" was the sound the stargate made when the event horizon appeared.

It was then that Dr Jackson appeared and said "Its/It's not from this galaxy and not from another galaxy… Then where is it from".

"We don't know sir", said the engineers who were trying to figure it out.

just then the Stargate deactivated

"Okay, well let's go in and find out, shall we?" said corporal cater who was recently put in charge of SGC after general Hammond had died.

"Activate the dialing Sequence" Said Carter

"understood coporal"said the engener

"Chevron 1 encoded

chevron 2 encoded

chevron 3 encoded

chevron 4 encoded

chevron 5 encoded

chevron 6 encoded

chevron 7 encoded

chevron 8 encoded

chevron 9... ... ... ... chevron 9 is locked

activating whermhole...Now!"

"whooo puuuuuuhhhhh"

"stargate activated mam"said the engener"

They had a team of marines, a team of SG personal and of course Dr Daniel Jackson to help get back, should they need to close the gate from invaders like the Gou'ld.

"Floop" went the gate as they entered it. They arrived at what appeared to be Atlantis. They radioed threw the stargate but all they got was static. It was then that the gate suddenly shut off and they noticed that the gate was not the usual high tech blue and gold style but it was a green and red sort of style but with no symbols.

"I want an explanation NOW!" said Carter.

"Um sir it appears that we are in an alternate reality", replied one of the marines.

"Well that explains a lot now, doesn't it? But riddle me this" said carter. "If that is a stargate, where are the symbols that should activate it".

"Before the gate had shut off I noticed that there were some symbols in the chevrons themselves as soon as the gate shut off they disappeared "said Daniel "and it appears this is an alternate version to Atlantis base"

"Quickly check the dialling deck" said cater with urgency "it may hold the answer to why were where we are"

They went up to where the dialling deck is and found that the symbols where the same as the Pegasus galaxy's gate symbols and carter said "well if the symbols are the same why not dial back"

Daniel interrupted saying "we came out of a 9th chevron code we need the point of origin to activate our earth not this reality's and even then we don't know if we have power for it and it may well be were on this reality's earth so who knows when we may get back but I may be able to get the code for our earth.

"well if this is the case then we will most likely need to dial another planet and get some power cores then, mabey there are ZPM's in this dimension" Said carter." Start dialling the gate" when Daniel got to the controls he pressed a button and the chevron started jumbling threw symbols and stoped at the symbol that matched the button that Daniel pressed. "So that's how the chevrons lock on to a symbol for the stargate saves us waiting for a lock for the event horizon to appear

 _ **looks like my computer moved this story not destroyed it so Sorry but this is set in an aolternet reality and before the events of stargate universe so :)**_

 _ **give me a week to write the next chapter i would like to get some feedback please BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEE**_


	2. uplode problems

hey fans in going to be on holiday for several weeks and won't be able to upload stories to fan fiction so all stories are temporally discontinued so yeah late


	3. Writers block

Hy guys and gals if your reading this then I'm out of ideas I would like some help on this please send in your ideas to this PM box and I will add it

YOURS TRUELY CARLOCKER ''ARCHER"GAMER


	4. I'm back

_A 9_ _th_ _chevron code chapter 2 A unexpected arrival_

 _ **Hello readers I finally fixed my software and I decided that it was time I'm rushing putting this out so yeah enjoy it for what it is**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **I have a SYOT hunger games story looking for tributes so please read it thanks**_

"Chevron 6 engaged Sam" said Dr Jackson at the control panel dialing a gate address "well lock the seven chevron and lets get this show on the road"said Sam

Just as Daniel pressed the button for the point of origin the gate deactivated and begain to redail

"Daniel what did you do" said Sam confused "that was me" said a voice on the radio " don't touch the DHD for a moment" it said "I think I can dial it to a safer world" the gate activated on the address similar to that of Athos (where the symbol for the 3rd chevron was in the spot for the 6th chevron and vis versa)

The wheremhole activated and a team was assembled to investigate this world just as the owner of the voice came to the gate room

"Yeah so I failed the gate" he said "and the name is james" he said "I worked for the SGC as a hacker into ancient tech this is easy to do" "Ok" said sam "youll head out with the team to the planet there if you have the address for this planet"

So he went to the embaction team and went through the gate

As they came out of the gate they heard talking

" Ezeerf" it said

James looked at the being stuned "that's an Asgard"

 **So yeah that's the end of this chapter if you didn't know the Asgard speeck backwards I found it out on YouTube OK done Don't yell at me anymore**


	5. Goodbye

Well there's a time in every sitters life when they don't have ideas sorry to those who followed but due to the fact that I never uplode chapters anymore this is the last chapter on my account this seems to be the only story that people read and I can't get ideas WITTEN in time so this is it

Thanks for sticking with me these past few months you can complain in the review you can yell at me in the pm but this archers work has been completed and is now officially RETIRED

Goodbye


	6. READ ME NOW

_**Considering my recent activity if left a message to you the readers on my page down the bottom I have a bet with a friend to see what happens PS REVIEWING DONT COUNT**_


	7. NEWS I ORDER YOU TO READ

Hey guys Carlocker here, about a month ago I updated my account to let you all know that this story is officially DECLARED COMPLETE and I noticed most of you are here for this story so as of 21/8/16 this story will be marked COMPLETE as I have begun work on my next story with that said I can let you know that the story will start as soon as my group of friends/colleges respond to my messages and they begain their story ok now before I go over the top I'm now going to start working off of my xbox 360 (HEY PLAYSTATION EAT IT) sorry force of habit so uploads will become WEEKLY to FORTNIGHTLY at most so yeah flame me (whatever that means) don't oh and don't forget

FIRE THAT ARROW


End file.
